Take To The Sky
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Owl City-Take to The Sky songfic. Misty's date is late, little does she realise that this would be the very night, she'd take to the Sky, dedicated to Ivybean's Enchanted fic. Aaml r&r!


** Take To The Sky!**

Hey guys! i'm baaack! just a Veery quick one-shot that popped into my mind! i dont own pkmn... Blah blah or the song by Owl City, k? Marsha is my character! Now! begin!

... .

"Oh c'mon Misty! Surely it couldn't be so bad?" Those had been Marsha's exact words. Well, how wrong she had been...

She knew she should've trusted her instincts instead of listening to that stupid girl, but no! So now here she sat, in her blue dress, with her makeup on, waiting in Cafe' de Corsola, for some blind date, she didn't even know was going to show up! Worst of all, not only were people giving her wierd looks, her shoes which she had borrowed from the dark green haired girl had grown very painful, even to wear.

Misty scowled at the white heels. Before checking the entrance to maybe see if her date had arrived?

Nope. No-one...

The redhead sighed to herself,_ a few more minutes..._ She told herself, _ then I'm outta here! _

She growled, why did life have to be such a bitch?

All of a sudden, she decided that she couldn't wait any longer for this jerk who had quite obviously, stood her up.

She left her table, and walked awkwardly towards the classy glass doors, barely able not to scream with her shoes shooting daggers of pain into her feet.

_ As soon as I get back to the flat, Marsha is going to get the ice cream and these shoes are banished to her wardrobe for all eternity! _ Misty murmured in her head, not realising she had blocked the entrance to the doorway.

"Erm, excuse me? Would you happen to be waiting for a date, madam?"

Misty looked up.

Standing infront of her, was possibly one of the cutest guys the awestruck redhead had EVER seen...

He had deep chocolate eyes that shone curiously like a little Vulpix's, and a messy tangle of jet black hair sticking in all sorts of directions.

Misty snapped out of her ogling mode...

"Erm, well, I was but, they showed me up I guess." She cursed angrily, staring at the cute guy infront of her.

He seemed to shrink back at this comment, and he began to laugh awkwardly.

"What's so funny?" Misty inquired, her face heating up as this guy continued to act like a robber caught in the act of stealing.

"Would your name, erm, happen to be, Misty?" He continued, scratching the back of his head nervously, licking his lips as he did.

Misty was honoured such a cute guy knew her name, "Yes, I am Misty." She replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, eh, I don't know how to say this really, but erm, My name is Ash Ketchum, and I am your blind date for tonight." The man took a few quaking steps back from the girl as he expected her to lunge out and maybe, stab him with one of her ferocious-looking heels?

Misty almost fell over , "Wait, what! you're my date!" She shrieked, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

Suddenly, she began to thank Marsha, thank all high heels, and forgive her late cutie of a date!

"I am so sorry about coming so late! I mean, I was late enough to let you believe I would stand you up! I was so focused on teaching my Totodile how to use Hydro Pump, I completely lost track of time! Anyway, that is no excuse! I am so so sorry!" Ash apologised profusely, his eyes downcast with self fury and sadness.

Misty shook her head, suddenly feeling guilt for the guilty Ash.

... LATER ON...

"So you're a POKe'MON Trainer?" Misty asked, nibbling delicately on an appetiser. Her big blue eyes gazing at him questionably.

The man nodded, finishing his food and smiling at her.

"I have been since I was ten!" He chuckled, running his fingers through his Murkrow black hair as he spoke.

Ash didn't know it but Misty was becoming seriously attracted to him.

_ Oh c'mon Misty! All he's done so far is ruffle his own hair and already you're as turned on by him as Marsha's Poochyena is a large animal bone!_

Misty scolded herself inwardly, before turning back to Ash, "What POKe'MON do you own?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

His face contorted into concentration, "Well, my first POKe'MON was a Pikachu, I also have a Bulbasaur, Noctowl, Totodile, Quilava, Meganium, Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Dewott, Tepig, Snivy, and an Unpheasant and many more! oh yeah! I used to have a Lapras and I have a Snorlax! Oh and a Charizard!" He finished, "But what about you?"

Misty sighed, "Well, I live here in Cerulean city, I used to be the gym leader here, and now I teach water aerobics but I'd prefer something like training POKe'MON anyday!" She laughed, curling her dainty hand around the champagne glass and taking another sip.

Ash nodded.

Misty was Beautiful...

Her dress was a turquoise at the top, and it was deep blue at the bottom with tassles, it clung to her figure like she had been born to wear it.

Her amazingly bright orangey/red hair was pinned back in a rather messy bun, and her eyes...

_ WOW. _ Ash had to stop himself almost disappearing into her radiant, sparkling azure pooled eyes, they glowed at him, her happiness making his heart melt.

She looked like a real life mermaid, except well, with legs rather than fins... Duh.

"Where do you live?" Misty's angelic voice rung through the young man's ears, breaking him out of his perverse daydream.

"Uh, Pallet Town!" He managed to splutter, feeling flustered by the large smile she was flashing at him.

Eventually, after the long evening of sharing memories and having fun, Misty began to yawn involuntarily, before, she glanced at her watch.

_ Shit! _

It was 11:30, Marsha wanted to talk about her date so Misty had supposed to be back by 10!

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, looking at the redhead's shocked face.

"I'm late! My roommate said for me to back by 10!" Misty explained, face palming the table in self-annoyance.

"I'd better get going..." She murmured, standing up and picking up her jacket, "Thank you so much Ash, I had a great time tonight, and maybe... if you'd like, I could give you my number and we could do this again sometime!" Misty grinned sheepishly, shuffling on the spot.

Ash's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of rosy red and he nodded happily.

But as the two split the bill,_ Misty had insisted..._

Ash turned to her, "I have a better idea..." He then dragged Misty out the glass doors, and held her hand in the moonlight.

"Charizard! C'mon out!" Ash commanded, before infront of Misty's eyes appeared the most noble - looking dragon she had ever seen, it's large tail flame crackled in the moonlit air.

"I'll drop you home if you'd like, Charizard and myself would be obliged." He blushed again, Charizard growling in agreement.

"O-Okay." Misty agreed, taking Ash's hand as he lead her towards the fire type.

Charizard allowed Ash to clamber on, he then grabbed Misty's hands and pulled her up, until she was sat behind him.

"Hold on tight." Ash whispered in her ear, before turning to Charizard, "Charizard, Fly!"

Misty screamed as the dragon took off suddenly, and then Ash laughed.

"My house is that way..." Misty pointed with a confused look as Charizard flew in the opposite direction completely.

"I know, but, first, please, a detour." Ash smiled at her excitedly, before Charizard sped up.

The cold wind flapped his blazer jacket like a Zubat's wings, and Misty felt the chilly air hit her face like she was on a rollercoaster through the galaxy, the wind blowing through her hair.

Suddenly, fireworks began to go off, exploding on metres away from the two humans and Charizard.

"Wow!" Misty ushered a stifled breath, staring wide eyed at the beautiful cascading streaks of gold, red and blue as they exploded across the sky.

Charizard flew so close to the fireworks that every time one exploded, the moondust from it would sparkle and land on her, making her glow.

Suddenly, Ash grabbed Misty and placed her infront.

"Your turn!" He giggled, clutching onto her waist tight as Charizard began zigzagging the fireworks and headed towards a distant lake.

Misty blushed at Ash's touch but she didn't mind, Charizard soared above the clouds, Misty reached out and managed to touch the marshmallow puffballs as it floated slowly past. Suddenly, Misty's , well Marsha's shoes slipped off her feet and the girl gasped as they sunk through the clouds and fell back to earth.

Suddenly, she had an idea, Ash almost fell off as Charizard began to dive like a Pidgeot doing a speed of Mach Two, before, they reached a small lake dipped in silver moonlight.

Charizard flapped slowly, before landing on the dusty earth beside the lake.

Misty hopped down, this time, it was her turn to help him down.

She giggled as he fell, and he smiled at her.

They spotted a small dock reaching out into the lake.

Misty grinned and told the boy to close his eyes. Listening only to the quiet lapping of the water against the edge.

"One, Two, Three!" They yelled, before Misty pushed Ash into the cold lake.

He surfaced, and pulled her in after, ignoring her cried about her dress as the water enveloped her in it's silver glow.

...

They stood by the door to Misty's house, on the porch, to be exact.

The cold wind rippled around them, causing Misty to tremble.

Ash immediately draped his jacket around her arms.

"T-thank you for tonight. I, you, it was..." Misty trailed off as Ash clasped her around her waist.

The pair leaned in, and an explosion of electric ran through Misty's bloodstream as she kissed the raven haired man.

Charizard grunted in the background, attempting to ignore the kissing going on.

Eventually, the two broke apart, Ash finished Misty's sentence for her.

"Amazing."

Misty nodded, and, watched as Ash handed her an envelope.

He strolled away, letting Misty's hands drop to her side's.

He clambered onto his trusty Charizard, and winked at her.

"Chase your dreams and remember me, sweet bravery!" Misty hollered, waving as Charizard prepared to take to the skies.

Ash nodded at her. And took off, above the clouds, dissappearing from sight in an orange light.

Misty turned back to the envelope in her hand's, slowly, she opened it.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces,

it's a dreamy world up there,

dear friend in higher places,

carry me away from here,

travel light, let the sun eclipse you,

cos your flight is about to leave,

and there's more to this brave adventure,

than you'd ever believe."

Misty glanced up at the clouds, she then, turned the paper over.

The other words read, "so bid the forest floor goodbye,

as you race the wind and take to the sky,

take to the sky,

-Ash x

p.s - You free for cinema Saturday at 8?"

Misty smiled, and stepped inside.

"Where the hell have you been!" Marsha asked, sitting on the sofa.

"To the sky." Misty replied, fumbling the note in her grasp.

Marsha wanted details, oh boy she'd get all of 'em.

** FIN.**

** Hope you liked that! Dedicated to Ivybean! You are awesome! Anyways, read and review this and What the Hell?**

** Thanks!**

** -AAML:)**


End file.
